A well known structure in such a conventional game machine is that two or more options are presented to a player on a screen at a time of a branch of a story or an event in a scenario and the player is invited to select a proper option out of these options through an input portion, such as a controller, and the story or the event corresponding to the selected option is selectively executed (for example, patent related document 1).